


The tale of the trickster

by Kniferey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Ficlet, Gen, Jester Lavorre-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kniferey/pseuds/Kniferey
Summary: Some say that the witch, happy for the cupcake and the kindness and the good company, agreed to remove her friend's curse and let Jester keep her hands.Others say that she tricked the witch.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The tale of the trickster

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr so i thought i might as well post it here too :3 just a short story about a little blue tiefling!

Years later, the Mighty Nein's deeds would be seen almost as fairytales. Legends that are known to be true, yet are partially lost to time, as all things eventually are. One of the more well known tales would be about the little blue tiefling, Jester.

It would be said that one day, long before the Nein came together, a witch put a terrible curse on one of the members. She had turned the halfling woman, Veth, into a monster. Not a large one that tore apart enemies with great shows of strength, but one small and agile, with sharp teeth and yellow eyes. And thus, in this new form, she took on the identity of Nott the Brave.

So the Nein went to find this evil witch and end their friend's curse. The journey through the woods was perilous. The Nein were attacked by harpies and acid, but in the end they made it through and got to the witch's hut.

There the witch told them that in order to end their friend's suffering, someone would have to sacrifice something big. She told the Nein to come in one by one and make her an offer. Many things were offered, but in the end, none of them were taken. See, Jester was the last to go in and the one to break the curse.

They say they don't know what was offered, except for in the case of the tiefling. She was a painter, and so she offered the witch her hands - She would never paint again if the witch agreed. And she did. But before the witch took her hands, Jester asked if she could have one laat cupcake. And the witch complied.

So with her deft hands, the girl took her cupcake and she sprinkled it with a dust that made it taste better. She split the cupcake with the witch, an act of kindness not unlike the ones she was known for. And this is where the story diverges.

Some say that the witch, happy for the cupcake and the kindness and the good company, agreed to remove her friend's curse and let Jester keep her hands. This version of the tale is most often told to children, as a lesson in kindness.

Other versions say that she tricked the witch. That the dust Jester sprinkled on the cupcake was magic dust that she used to force the witch to remove the curse.

Some historians believe that in a way, both versions of the tale are true. That Jester did use magic on the hag, but that she also was kind to her. That she tricked her, but instead of using that to impose more suffering, she used it to do good.

Whatever version of the tale, one thing is true: Jester had broken the curse and all she had to sacrifice was a single cupcake.


End file.
